


A Late Love

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Ladybug finally confesses her feelings to Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	A Late Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of working through some personal stuff so I thought I'd try to write some feelings out. idk how to feel about this fic but I thought i'd post it anyways! hope you guys like it

“I love you.”

She says the words like there were no other truth in the world, those words that he’d been waiting to hear for so long, only he can’t find it in himself to feel any joy.

“Ladybug-”

“No.” She shakes her head, and it shakes loose the first tears of many. She doesn’t make any move to wipe them away, and so he watches as each one falls down her face. “No, Chat.”

“... I’m sorry.”

“I know. I am, too,” she tells him. And she is. “I’m sorry that I love you.”

He doesn’t know what to say, so he says nothing and simply stands before her, his tail moving anxiously behind him.

Finally, she continues.

“I love you so much that it hurts, Chat Noir. And that’s why I can’t. That’s why I can’t love you, because loving you _hurts._ It hurts so much that I can barely breathe sometimes, and that’s not how love should make me feel!”

“It’s not,” Chat agrees, quietly. “But you feel it anyways.”

Ladybug nods, and takes a moment to breathe.

“But I feel it anyways. And I don’t want to, because it isn’t fair. Your love for me was never like this.” She spits the words out like they were something bitter, and maybe they were. And then she looks away, unable to meet his eyes, before she pleads, “Tell me it was never like this.”

He doesn’t answer right away, instead stepping closer to her, reaching down to grab one of her hands. She lets him, and flinches when his hand passes through her own.

“No. It was never like this, Ladybug...” He smiles at her, something sad enough to break her heart all over again. “It was never like this, because you were alive as I loved you. And you still are.”

With great care, he arranges his hand so that to any one else, it would look like they really were holding hands. It’s far from perfect, far from any sort of solution, but the small smile it pulls from Ladybug is more than worth it.

“I still am. Thanks to you.” She meets his gaze again, the familiar steel of her resolve returning to her eyes.

It makes him smile.

“I love you, my lady.”

Her smile wavers, but comes back in full force as tears flow even more than before.

“I love you, too, chaton.”

He leans in, and plants the ghost of a kiss on the crown of her head. She closes her eyes, and can almost imagine the warmth that she would feel if he were really there.

When she opens them again, he’s gone, and she whispers to the wind the secret she couldn’t bare to burden him with.

“I’ll always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
